Plankton comes
Creator: Editors: Series. the adventures of SpongeBob Episode:2 Patrick:I love going jellyfishing SpongeBob:yeah that was fun Patrick:boy Im so hungr SpongeBob:well I am a fry cook Patrick:yeah let's go and have a Krabby Patty steps on a little car Patrick:what's that SpongeBob? SpongeBob:I don't know Plankton:hey that was my car!watch it next time! SpongeBob:huh who said that? Plankton:down here! SpongeBob:huh? looks down at the ground Patrick:What is it SpongeBob Plankton:it Im a him! SpongeBob:Hi little fella Plankton:get lost picks up Plankton Plankton:ow put me down! SpongeBob:it's one ugly thing and nasty Plankton:who's nasty and ugly SpongeBob:you are? Patrick:SpongeBob I am realy hungry SpongeBob:ok bye little man Plankton:it's Plankton! goes in the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs:SpongeBob me lad your here SpongeBob:hi mr K Patrick:hi Mr Krabs:huh what's that? SpongeBob:what? Patrick:I think it says the chum bucket Mr Krabs:I gonna nip over to meet the owner SpongeBob:I think I'll go and mr Krabs walk out of the Krusty Krab Patrick:hey hungry man here and mr Krabs knock on the chum bucket door opens the door Plankton:hello! Mr Krabs:hello? Plankton:down here! Krabs looks down at Plankton Mr Krabs:what is the chum bucket? Plankton:it is a restaurant Mr Krabs:can you move the chum bucket? Plankton:why? Mr Krabs:because the Krusty Krab is a restaurant Plankton:no! week later Plankton:I haven't got a single customer for a week!I need someone who could help with my life the barg.N.mart Dennis:we haven't even sold any of these robot wife's Plankton:hi can I have a robot wife Dennis:sure here you go gives Plankton a robot wife the chum bucket later Plankton:I can't wait to install a robot wife Computer:hi I know you are lonely and want someone in your life please pick a name for you wife Plankton:Mrs. chum no no no of the chum bucket Nat Peterson:bye Karen the chum bucket Plankton:Karen Computer:your wife is called Karen at the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs:ha ha ha ha Plankton hasn't got 1 customer yet SpongeBob:that's great mr Krabs at the chum bucket Plankton:huh is it working? blinks Plankton:it's alive! Karen:woah where am I? Plankton:your in the chum bucket Karen:what am I doing in this dump Plankton:this isn't a dump!now I want customers Karen:I can't do that Plankton:what kind of computer are you?!my enemy who owns the Krusty Krab has kept selling these burgers and I haven't got 1 customer! Karen:why dont you steal a burger and then you can sell them Plankton:that's a great idea the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs:SpongeBob Plankton is coming with some robot SpongeBob:what?! runs to the window Mr Krabs:look!everyone in the pole lift SpongeBob:why did you make a pole lift Mr Krabs:to enjoy the sun SpongeBob:Squidward hug me holds on to Squidward Squidward:please get of me pole lift goes up Plankton:hello Krabs bye bye Mr Krabs:oh no what's he gonna do!? SpongeBob:don't worry me K super sponge is coming Squidward:super sponge?more like super mr annoying jumps through the Krusty Krab roof SpongeBob:super sponge is here Plankton:get away stupid SpongeBob:no! Plankton:Karen ray gunshoots SpongeBobhahahahah SpongeBob:ow Plankton:ok let's get this over with you mortal SpongeBob:bring it on Plankton:Karen net gets stuck in a net SpongeBob:help! the back of the Krusty Krab Patrick:hello SpongeBob!? Plankton:what's that?! walks into the kitchen of the Krusty Krab Patrick:hello SpongeBob!? Plankton:Im going into the kitchen ok sponge boob SpongeBob:Plankton Im sorry Ill do anything Ill even work for you Plankton:realy let's go Patrick:ahhhhhhh scary robot attaking SpongeBobhits Karen over the head with the kitchen panSpongeBob are you ok? SpongeBob:well yeah but Im stuck in a net Patrick:ok SpongeBob gets rid of the net k:I what pole lift comes down Krabs and Squidward walk out of the lift Mr Krabs:you saved us me lad Squidward:I wish I had of been got bye the robot SpongeBob:want to go and celebrate Patrick:at goofy goobers ice cream party boat SpongeBob:ice cream!yea! Lets go! Patrick:whoo Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2013 Category:RamDarre